2014 Sputter Stop 400
The 28th race of the season which is the 2014 Sputter Stop 400 at Dover Speedway in Dovertire, Delaware, was a hyper infamous race due to Bobby Swift's GIGANTIC crash, in which he lost control and flipped over Darren Leadfoot, hit a camera, bashed into his own pitty, bouncing HIGH two times in the air before ending into a series of flips landing upside down on one of the biggest fires ever at Dover Speedway (and probably in history). It was so large it could be seen from miles and miles away. Swift missed 3 races and returned for the 2014 Intersection 350, which he won. He was able to return thanks to serious training at Rust-eze Racing Center. Footage of the Accident https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHWz6AXgPQY - Original RSN Airing Description of the Wreck In lap 97, Bobby Swift spun by his tire cut by debris on turn 2. He would flip over and "die". While Darren is behind Ponchy Wipeout, he got hit and the camera broke. Next he would hit the Octane Gain Pitty and flips and lands upside down on a big fire. He would "die and retire" at the same time. The red flag came out, because the debris and oil on the track, as well as Bobby's accident were at the same time. Gallery Bobby Swift 2014 Dover.png|Damaged Bobby Swift. Flying Bobby Swift.png|Flying Bobby Swift. Transcript Bobby Swift Crash Bobby: (pew pew pew pew): OH MY TIRES BLEW! (Bobby Goes in the air) Bobby: WOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Darrell: Oh my GOD! Bob: OH NO!!!!! OH NO!!!! BOBBY SWIFT FLYING, HE FLYING OVER LEADFOOT! Darrell: He HITS a camera! Bob: Oh no he BASHES HIS OWN PITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH NO HE IS FLIPPING AND FLIPPING AND FLYING AND FLIPPING! THIS IS HISTORIC! (Bobby keeps flipping and flipping until he finally stops, upside down. The race is red flagged and all racers rush to Bobby Swift) Lightning: Oh my god... Darren: I don't believe this McQueen! Jack: Is he? No No no! He can't be!(barks sadly) Brick: He will be alright. Reb: This is so ridiculous. Cal: Oh my freaking god. This is so badly painful! Rex(sadly singing): This is the end of the world! (meanwhile in space) Astronaut: NASA! THERE IS A FIRE! I REPEAT! THERE IS A FIRE! A FIRE VISIBLE FROM SPACE! It seems to be coming from Dover Motor Speedway! NASA: What? Are you serious? Astronaut: Yes! I'm taking pictures of it. It's a GIANT fire coming from Dover Speedway. I think a Piston Cup car crashed HARD! Darrell: Did the astronaut just say "I repeat"? End of Transcript Chick's Picks Chick: We are live here at Racing Sports Network on Chick's Picks with Chick Hicks, do-do-do-do-doooo! Where Bobby Swift, number 19, has crashed and this might surprise everyone. Normally when he retires, it's because his tire pops and that's fine with him. But this time, he had a horrible crash he almost got TOTALLED! So we wonder what happened and who caused this? (Later at the hospital) Doctor: There we go. Bobby(very weak): Uh, what happened... Doctor: You crashed. Bobby(even weaker): I always crash. Doctor: A real crash this time. Bobby(extremely weak): I can't feel my everything... (Back to Chick's Picks) (Pinkie Pie and Spike (Who never age and still watch races) come from a vacation at New York to the speedway. In the background, the 12 inch remix of "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley is heard.) Spike: I heard what happened. Is it true you could see part of Bobby Swift's fire from New York City? Pinkie: SO HISTORIC! HISTORIC! Bob: I know! Right! It's ridiculous. Why was it Bobby? WHY? My name is Bob? So why did someone named BOBBY crash? Darrell: That's Swift's career done for. Anyway, I'm glad you two are here, Pinkie and Spike. Pinkie: I heard that. While we were on vacation on New York, we saw the giant fire. Spike: Sure yes. End of Transcript Results 1. Cal Weathers - 200 laps 2. Lightning McQueen - 200 laps 3. Parker Brakeston - 200 laps 4. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 5. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 6. Brick Yardley - 200 laps 7. Tommy Highbanks - 200 laps 8. Jack Depost - 200 laps 9. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 10. Reb Meeker - 200 laps 11. Lane Locke - 200 laps 12. Terry Kargas - 200 laps 13. Bruce Miller - 200 laps 14. Markus Krankzler - 200 laps 15. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 16. Buck Bearingly - 200 laps 17. Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps 18. Carl Clutchen - 200 laps 19. Apple Racer - 200 laps 20. Rev Roadages - 200 laps 21. Jimmy Cables - 200 laps 22. Dud Throttleman - 200 laps 23. Rev-N-Go Racer - 200 laps 24. Todd Marcus - 156 laps (Gets hit by Dirkson and flies into Brian) 25. Dirkson D'agostino - 156 laps (spun and hits Todd) 26. Phil Tankson - 156 laps (crashed) 27. T.G. Castlenut - 156 laps (crashed) 28. Floyd Mulvihill - 156 laps (crashed) 29. Brian Spark - 156 laps (crashed and hit on top by Todd) 30. Chip Gearings - 156 laps (crashed) 31. Speedy Comet - 156 laps (crashed) 32. Ernie Gearson - 156 laps (crashed) 33. Dino Draftsky - 107 laps (hits the wall) 34. Rex Revler - 97 laps (punctured tire due to swift's crash debris, but competed one extra lap before retiring) 34. Bobby Swift - 96 laps (crashed) Category:Historic Races